Synch
by Kalsifr
Summary: Wrote this after watching the movie The Final Countdown. What if The Carrier Never made it back to the present. Dimension hopping shenanigans. Written 05 2018 or 06 idk. Enjoy.


IT was when we stopped the gaps from bombing peal harbor that everything went to shit.  
When we first realized where we had ended up it became obvious what had to be done, What we didn't expect was that our impact would have the total opposite effect with what we had intended. Wee destroyed the entire Japanese Naval fleet with a single aircraft carrier from 1982. Knowing now what we didn't then ti seems kind of obvious that was a fuckup. Without the tragedy to stoke the fires of national outrage, Politicians realized it was more incentivizing for them to rally around the concept of peace. It would only be a matter of time until that thing in euros subsided and open trade was to be the boon that that would put americans back to work, never mind that military production would consummate the american public. It was a case of I don't want my kid to die for some stupid war in another country.

And they were right. With the absence of the japanese fleet to back up their war-game, Hitler decided it was in his nation's best interest to ignore the prior agreements between the reich and the Empire. Lack of intel surrounding the battle had everyone in the High command in reticence and not poking the giant became the newfound target. With no real threat to the us, The japanese Put all their efforts on the invasion in Manchuria, With the us secretly reclaiming land in the pacific it became obvious that a backup was required.

And that fancy Futuristic Aircraft carrier? the one with all the gizmos and tech that would wonder a nation, changing the state of the world as we know it? ya it was kept secret. Instead of using it as a poster child, the powers that be decided it would better for our national defense to keep any secrets relating to it completely under wraps while producing more the machines in secret production lines with employees living in closed facilities on site. They weren't slaves, but for the five year contracts they signed, none of them were allowed to leave. Of course the Germans found out about it immediately. With the knowledge of time travel and proof of their success, the german scientist were able to perfect their wunderweapons in a year before the war would have ended. Suffice to say the ware ended a lot sooner.

And did I forget to mention the russians? When they first got their hands on the newfound nuclear technology the first thing they set out to do was see how big of a bomb they could make; they succeeded. With the ruins of the kremlin and surrounding areas left in irradiated dismay, Hitler's plans of invading russia were also into the their Disastrous winter attack on russia, the german lines solidified and an armistice was reached with England. Maybe it was the execution of their king that took the fight out of them. Not having the invaders to discover their dark dirty secret, The concentration camps were slowly phased out of service and more lack of care than intentional coverup prevented others from finding out just what atrocities took place. Meanwhile the American Populace grew restless. With the lack of reporters able to cross into the area, news of the world outside the nation slowly dredged to a crawl. Half of america's workforce were contracted to secrecy and the other half had no way of spending their time to find out about anything outside their specific career. The news that did come through was one of peace and trade, but there was always an unsettling undercurrent to the knowledge of what was once the greatest empire of the world having fallen to this new 'Reich.' Apathy was cope of theorem. Not caring about what went in in the rest of the world became the average citizens way of maintaining good candor while in longing for their friend and family to return from their contracted obligations

It was years before anyone found out what happened in South America. The supposed timeworn that brought the USS Nimitz into the pacific theatre was not the only temporal anomaly to happen at the time. If anything it was merely and after shock. The true anomaly was the sum of an entire civilizations efforts to cross the border between reality and death. They succeeded… Somewhat. A Massive earthquake had struck in the heart of the amazon and tribes of cannibalistic aztecs began streaming from the forests. Blades seemed to be the only thing that could end them for a bullet would only stop them momentarily. It was this animalistic rage that prevented them from taking over the continent. Their movement hidden by the lack of survivors allowed a slow growth of population that would eventually come to Snuff out the governments of the area. Surprisingly it was the mexicans who stopped the advance. With their seeming lack of military sophistication, it was expected they be devolved into chaos like the rest, instead with their natural desert climate, it seemed to stymy the flow of 'tribesman' to the point where it was more of a sport to hunt the mad cannibals than it was a necessity to outrun them. Cana local as it was referred to became a local tourist attraction and a popular game for those with the money and depravity to pursue such an affair

And so it was that life went on. Years passed and rumors of islands being taken by use wonder weapons slowly trickled through, the contracted workers producing them being the first to hear of their efforts but unable to act on or spread the information. It was the ever approaching us contingency that acted as a reason to kill themselves. A fault line had a appeared, too rippled to be in the known, but existential enough for those able to posses it. It was the one who pledged his nation to destroying the Membrane? Field? Once it was gone, all hell broke loose. Chaos monsters of all form devolved through the whole reliving the island of Man before anyone was the wiser, the flying ones were the first to tip humanity to the new effort they faced. with the us Navl might already in presence to contain the event, the island was thrust back into the isolation it had existed in for 300 years prior, they were aware of the magic that was engaged in but lacked a mean of reproducing the results that were observed by the monsters.

The commodities and growth of the home entertainment industry were what kept the American populace in check. A lack of apprehension for the rest of the world enable most families to build on their own growth. The allowance of fighting in other countries enabled the violent or misguided fame seekers to explore themselves in the use of another military outside their own. A sort of trust had developed between most of the civilized world. The population was rested knowing that what need to be done was being done and there would be no want for resources. It was the germans they had to thank for that. The lack of coverage regarding the atrocities in their own country allowed them to react the massacre of millions in the resettling of africa. A joint agreement between Austro-Hungarian and the American Legion allowed for the exploitation of resources and the material gain of their countries. The rift became the main source of income for both. While sustainable resources in the world would be enough to supplant the need of a growing populace for a while, it would only become time when those resources began to wear thin, and so expeditions were made into other planes to find and gather suitable resources for their growing empire. As more and more inferior species of human like entities were encountered, we began to become more aware of the laws regarding the universe. The exact number and availability of these places was kept form the public, and the sheer amount of wealth and resources was enough to keep this unspoken conspiracy intact. Beings were not brought back. After the first ones to cross in Japan were domesticated, it coon became clear that mutation was how these extra molecular beings survived in the coarse out reaches. While not exterminated, they became managed where it was a constant drain of resources to keep the monster in check while feeding the world with the profit and wealth of their extra dimensional Colonization.

With the mafia taking over the entertainment industry of America it became obvious that the best way to keep people entertained was to keep them working, and so it became a game of providing the right stimuli input to fit a person psychological profile to keep them in the satisfaction of their daily lives, it wasn't evil, but it was so wholesome that people started to wonder what was making the world so perfect. That they'd have nothing to want but to do things, That virtual vacations took precedent over going places in actuality. A female could be augmented such that her form was any that she chose. Bioengineering became the stuff of norm. When the first intelligent species to match our technology encountered us, they were disgusted. Unknowing of our multiracial past, they viewed our forms of body manipulation as being an affront to the civilized mind and viewed us as a child worth teaching a lesson. We Had fun killing them and taking their knowledge of psychokinetic technology.

It was second earth that threw us for a loop. After so many centuries of growth and development, expanding outer world colonies to be the ruling order, we had never thought through the possibility of encountering ourselves. It was when we went through the same portal that had allowed the cannibals through the we realized what had occurred. We were back on An earth, our earth, but we had th ability to stop the calamity from happening. The idea was that without the loss of south America to the horde, the human growth rate would have continue to provide more colonists for reclamation of additional lands. Plus I think some of the big shots wanted to swing their dicks. All of us, one brain, working to gather as firing electrodes to close a gap in reality. What we didn't realize was that doing so would also retract the USS Nimitz to its proper place in time. No Uss Nimitz to stop the Japanese fleet from attacking pearl harbor, no reason for germany to not declare war on America. A million years worth of technological and spiritual growth lost, all because we wanted to know what would happen if time fixed itself. 


End file.
